Tuyet
Tuyet ist eine Toa des Wassers und ein ehemaliges Mitglied der Toa Mangai. Biografie Tuyet lebte vor langer Zeit auf einer unbekannten Insel, auf dem sich auch der Nui-Stein befand. Als Turaga Dume wegen des Kanohi-Drachens einen Hilferuf an alle umliegenden Inseln schickte, stahl Tuyet heimlich den Stein und kam damit nach Metru Nui. Verrat Die Dunklen Jäger waren jedoch ebenfalls hinter dem Nui-Stein her, und nachdem sie ihn auf Tuyet's Herkunftsinsel nicht fanden, reisten drei von ihnen vor ca 3500 Jahren nach Metru Nui und forderten Tuyet auf, ihnen den Nui-Stein auszuhändigen. Um die Dunklen Jäger los zu werden, beschloss sie, Lhikan und Nidhiki auszunutzen: Sie erzählte ihnen, dass sie diesen Stein nicht hatte, die drei Dunklen Jäger waren davon aber fest überzeugt; und die täglichen Morde an Matoranern, die vor kurzem begonnen hatten, waren angeblich der "Countdown" der Dunklen Jäger, mit dem sie Tuyet erpressen wollten. In Wahrheit beging Tuyet die Morde allerdings selbst. Lhikan und Nidhiki machten sich sofort auf die Suche nach den drei Dunklen Jägern, fanden sie auch recht schnell und vertrieben sie von der Insel. Lhikan schöpfte jedoch Verdacht, da einer der Dunklen Jäger sehr verwirrt reagierte, als Lhikan die Morde erwähnte; deshalb erzählten Lhikan und Nidhiki Tuyet nicht von ihrem Erfolg. Da Tuyet nicht wusste, was sie tun sollte, beging sie am Abend den dritten Mord und ihr Betrug wurde aufgedeckt. Als Lhikan sie stellte, versuchte Tuyet, den Nui-Stein zu verwenden, um die Macht auf sich zu übertragen, sie wurde aber von Lhikan und Nidhiki aufgehalten und eingesperrt. Noch während Lhikan und Dume über ihre Strafe diskutierten, erschien Botar in Tuyets Zelle. Gefangenschaft Botar brachte Tuyet in eine andere Dimension, in der es keine Toa gab, denen sie mithilfe der Nui-Stein-Stücke, die noch immer an ihrer Rüstung waren, die Kräfte hätte entziehen können, und sperrte sie dort ein. Da dies sehr geheim und nicht einmal allen Ordensmitgliedern bekannt war (und sein sollte), holte man aus einer Parraleldimension eine andere Tuyet, die als Double diente und in der Grube eingesperrt wurde. 2500 Jahre später fand die Große Katastrophe statt, bei der die Grube zerstört und diese doppelte Tuyet getötet wurde. Die Umstände ihres Todes sind jedoch nicht genauer bekannt; laut manchen Quellen soll diese Tuyet gemeinsam mit Hydraxon versucht haben, die Gefangenen von der Flucht abzuhalten; laut anderen Quellen hat sie angeblich selbst versucht, aus dem Gefängnis zu fliehen, und ist dabei gestorben. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte es die "echte" Tuyet bereits geschafft, noch einmal ihren Tod vorzutäuschen und aus der Gefangenschaft des Ordens zu fliehen. Ihre eigene Dimension fand sie bei der über 1000-jährigen Reise jedoch vorerst nicht wieder. Rückkehr und Teridax´ Herrschaft Nachdem Teridax die Herrschaft über das Universum übernahm, kam Tuyet endlich wieder in ihrer Welt an. Die Matoranerin Macku fand sie in den Archiven von Onu-Metru. Tuyet fragte zuerst nach Lhikan und Nidhiki, jedoch waren beide bereits von einem Makuta getötet worden. Tuyet ließ sich nichts anmerken und zeigte Kapura, Hafu und Macku den Nui-Stein, den sie dabeihatte. Dann versicherte sie ihnen, was für eine gute Verbündete sie war und machte sich mit ihnen auf den Weg zur Oberfläche. Auf ihrem Weg trafen sie auf Toa Lewa aus dem Team der Toa Nuva. Als dieser jedoch mit einem mächtigen Gedankentrick die Erinnerungen der Gruppe las, merkte Tuyet, dass es in echt jemand anders sein musste, der Lewas Körper übernommen hatte, denn kein Toa der Luft hatte solch starken telapathischen Kräfte. Sie sprach dies jedoch nicht an, und so setzte die Gruppe ihren Weg fort. "Lewa" führte die Gruppe aus den Archiven an die Oberfläche, wo sie die Toa Bomonga und Pouks antrafen, die durch einen Geistestrick von Teridax statt der realen Welt eine Illusion von einer friedlichen Idylle wahrnahmen. Diese Illusion brach der falsche Toa, ohne dass die Matoraner und Tuyet es mitbekamen. Die Gruppe aus Tuyet, "Lewa" und den beiden Matoranern lief dann weiter auf das Kolosseum zu, da "Lewa" angeblich von einer Möglichkeit wusste, über dieses mit Mata Nui Kontakt aufzunehmen. Sie reisten unter das Kolosseum, wo sie mit Helryx, den kürzlich befreiten Miserix, Tren Krom und Axonn über das Schicksal des Matoraner-Univerusms diskutierten. Helryx, Miserix und Axonn wollten Teridax, mitsamt dem Matoraner-Universum, vernichten, um andere Welten vor Teridax zu retten, während Brutaka, Tren Krom und Tuyet das Matoraner-Universum am Leben haben wollten. Tuyet sah auch, sie Tren Krom durch eine Apparatur eine Nachricht an Mata Nui sendete, in der es um die Goldene Rüstung ging. Die zwei Seiten begannen sich schließlich für den Kampf vorzubereiten. Tuyet kämpfte gegen Helryx, während den Kampf nahm Tuyet Axonns Axt ab und benutze sie gegen Misierx und Helryx gleichzeitig, Artakha brachte Helryx aber mit Teleportation in Sicherheit. Danach kam er selbst in den Raum, wodurch der Kampf sofort beendet war. Artakha wandte sich Tren Krom zu und sagte ihm, dass seine Aufgabe hier erfüllt wäre. Dann benutzte er seine Teleportationskräfte, um dessen Geist und den Lewas wieder in den richtigen Körper zu schaffen. Nachdem das getan war, trat Helryx vor und fragte Artakha, warum er den Kampf unterbrochen hatte. Dieser antwortete, dass die Schöpfung seine Essenz sei - die sie gerade zu zerstören versuchten, und dass er das nicht erlauben könnte. Nach Helryx' Antwort, dass er es auch nicht verhindern könnte, mischte sich Teridax ein und meinte, dass er das aber schon könnte. Dann "bat er die Gäste, aus seinem Haus zu verschwinden". Axonn fragte, was passieren würde, wenn sie sich weigerten, woraufhin Teidax meinte, dass er darauf bestehen müsste. So teleportierte er Artakha, Brutaka, Helryx, Miserix, Lewa, Kapura, Hafu und Tuyet hinaus in den Weltraum, wo sie ansehen mussten, wie Teridax sich von ihnen entfernte. Trivia *Vor einigen Monaten zwang Teridax Matoro, die Double-Tuyet in der Grube mit seiner Maskenkraft zu reanimieren, um sie mit zu Icarax zu nehmen und mit Hilfe des Stabes von Artakha aus den kleinen Bröckelchen an ihrer Rüstung den Nui-Stein wiederherzustellen. Als jedoch Karzahni, der sich gerade in der Nähe befand, den Namen seines von ihm verhassten Bruders, Artakha, hörte griff er die drei an und zerstörte dabei die Leiche. Teridax' Plan hätte aber sowieso nicht funktioniert, da diese Tuyet - und die Brocken - ja nicht die echten waren. Reale Welt *Tuyets Aussehen ist nicht bekannt, deshalb gab es weder Bilder noch ein Set von ihr. Quellen *The Many Deaths of Toa Tuyet *Into the Darkness / Dreams of Destruction *Reign of Shadows